Build
Build, real name Adam Mason, is the foremost of TwinBuilder's split personalities, the other being Split. He served as TwinBuilder's main personality before Split developed; although Split's malevolent tendencies were present as well, Build made up most of the "true" TwinBuilder. Build gained an independent body near the end of Act 2 of Destroy the Godmodder 2, and proceeded to interact with the game at various points by using the Update Terminal and occasionally reappearing on the Battlefield. Following DTG2, Build was imprisoned in the Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron's Headquarters and engaged in the events of Masonquest. Some time afterwards, The_King_Of_Pane rescued Build and escorted him to the Yggdrasil of the Zeroth Server in Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins' timeline. Build shares TwinBuilder's chumhandle: twinGuardians TG(00ff00). Appearance Build shares TwinBuilder's normal appearance. Personality As a benevolent split personality, Build is characterized as seeking to ensure the survival of as many as possible. He wishes to protect himself from death, and to help others. In cases where he is threatened, he will fight, and he is very good at doing so. He is easily angered, and tends to lash out whenever enraged. Following DTG2, he entered a depressive state seemingly caused by long periods of self-reflection and his inability to protect the universes that mattered the most during the war. History During the Build, Build sought to continue updating Destroy the Godmodder 2 as efficiently as he could whilst evading rogue players and the Homestuck Invasion, as well as fighting off the Godmodder's forces and fending off Split. However, once it became clear that Split was going to be the stronger personality, Build had no choice but to start the Shatter with him, one that ended in Build's victory thanks to the help of the players. However, upon achieving predomination and the Split, Doc Scratch ended up using his Deudly Magnum to kill Build, usurping his position as Game Master. Build and Split were then transported into Limbo, where they would be locked in a facsimile of the Castle of Split to continue the Shatter for all eternity. Once Split realized that he and Build were unkillable, the strife ended. Before the two could do much about their position, strudelkitty2447 activated The Machine on Build, recharging his apotheosis and Green Sun powers, giving him the power to escape Limbo and lock Split there forever. Upon doing so, his own body was revived and temporarily supercharged. Build used this power to teleport to Scratch, who was in the Void along with an unknown entity, and scare him. He then teleported to the dying Lord English and severed his head off. Since English can only be killed by exploiting time-based glitches, it is possible that upon supercharge, Build may have activated his full powers as the Prince of Time. After doing this, Build regained control of the Narrative and established control of the Update Terminal back on Earth, moving back to his house. Build stayed there for the majority of Act 3. When Project Binary made the Descendants wanted criminals, Build realized he was at risk as well. Coming up with a plan to escape Earth, he talked with Blue and bought a spaceship from her, dubbing it "the Twinmobile." As Project Binary increased his hold on Earth, Build became increasingly unsure of his abilities as a Game Master. Eventually, he was found by the police and was almost arrested. Project Binary taunted Build in the form of a Bill Cipher hologram, telling him he was doomed. Build fled from his house and used the Twinmobile to enter an orbit above the Earth's atmosphere. He stayed there until the End of Act 3. Project Binary shot a missile up at the Twinmobile during the End of Act 3, almost hitting it. Project Binary communicated to Build via the missile, threatening to destroy the Update Terminal itself if he did not surrender himself to GLaDOS. Build denied his commands and left Earth orbit, sending his ship into the Void and on a six-month long journey to GodCraft. During Intermission 3, Build contacted the Godmodder, who was suffering from frequent headaches after the Glitch. Build told the Godmodder his problems would be solved if he went to sleep. During Act 4, Build acquired the Deudly Magnum from the then-AFK PitTheAngel. He also kept tabs on Project Binary's progress. During Trial 6, Build and the Twinmobile finally made it to GodCraft as the Godmodder was unleashing the Eclipse. Build reunited with Split, joining forces to save GodCraft. They supercharged the Twinmobile, sending it back to Earth in a fraction of the time it took to get to GodCraft. Build and Split then managed to slow the Eclipse's descent to give the players time to destroy the Incarnate. During Trial 7, Build and the Descendants had to deal with the three Binaries' arrival. Build commanded the Twinmobile to shut down all the power on Earth, preventing Project Binary from doing anything. However, this effectively destroyed Earth, causing Project Binary's ~ATH code to activate and the Mate to begin. Project Binary's hologram was then controlled by the Artemissile. Build, Split, and the Twinmobile were sent to the Moon, in addition to the Descendants and their avatars. When Eric broke them out with the powers of the Final Rave, Build helped bring a stop to the Artemissile and free Alpha from Godmodder Soul's mind. During the End of Act 4, Build confronted the heavily weakened Project Binary. He used the Deudly Magnum to kill him once and for all. The energy created from the bullet caused the other Agents of the Conflict to flee GodCraft as well. However, the energy began to fade as Project Binary's corpse began to glitch out GodCraft. The last thing Build saw as he froze in place was three universes being destroyed at once, and he felt he was to blame. During Act 5, Build was freed from the death of GodCraft by THE OPERATOR. Him and THE OPERATOR awakened Build's true power, turning him into THE OPERATOR. The Operators freed the rest of the Descendants from the chaos, and got ready to destroy Godmodder Soul once and for all. Build helped the other Operators and the Descendants channel Minecraft 2.0's power into the Godmodder, eradicating him from existence. Build then fleed the dying GodCraft using THE OPERATOR's portal, heading back to Earth. On a new and improved Earth, Build headed back to his house, where Blue had protected it from enemy attack. Build gave Blue back the Twinmobile and went upstairs to his room. The Update Terminal was gone, and THE OPERATOR exited Build's body, ending Build's First Guardian status. THE OPERATOR and Build talked for a while, both acknowledging the mistakes they'd made. Theywere both happy that peace has been restored, however. THE OPERATOR gave Build Disc 0 and a copy of GodCraft, then departed, leaving Build alone with his thoughts. One month later, Build invited all of the Descendants onto his copy of GodCraft, where they organized a giant Flash Mob that danced off into the sunset. Category:Character Category:Split Category:DTG2 Category:Entity Category:DTG0 Category:Twinbuilder Category:First Guardian